


奇奇怪怪的段子

by canine



Category: overwatch
Genre: M/M, Wolf!Hanzo
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canine/pseuds/canine
Summary: 放一些梗奇奇怪怪口味的genji/hanzo段子，可能会扩写可能不会，口味略清奇，请仔细阅读注意事项，谢谢。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wolf!hanzo 狼就是狼，应该不会变人，有人兽情节（左右没错）梗只是脑子里有个大概却挤不出来，po一段没头没脑的东西，大约就是一个狼孩源追在狼藏屁股后面跑追着追着变山神的梗吧。非亲兄弟非同物种

hanzo原本是族里最有机会能成为下任头狼的一位，不光因为他是现任头狼的孩子，他还是族里最强壮的一匹。即便是他有个族里最奇怪的四只脚兄弟也不能影响到这点，虽然没有狼能比他的兄弟更大只了，可他总是一副虚弱的样子，还长得光秃秃的，牙是足够尖锐，却没有能保护自己的利爪。hanzo自己也奇怪过，原本他的四脚兄弟是和他、和同窝兄弟长得一样的，某天母亲叼着他跑了出去，再回来就变了个模样，毕竟幼狼没有保护自己的能力，所以没有狼质疑他一开始虚虚弱弱的样子，只认为是个活不长的崽。

hanzo也不是没有想过自己的兄弟是不是别的什么，他的兄弟不止长得奇奇怪怪，还跟山里的谁都交流不来，即使能跟着大伙嗷嗷几嗓子也是毫无意义的嚎叫而已。并且他生长得相当缓慢，母亲也是养到了六个季节交替才终于忍不住把他赶出窝逼着他自立，hanzo看到他的时候他还没明白所有的事，着急的在窝前转来转去，可怜兮兮的叫着也只得到母狼对他露出犬齿，但狼从不可怜。

最后他被hanzo带走了，一下子就养了又六个交替，终于开始有点狼样了，虽然还是叫着不通的语言，倒也是能明白hanzo的意思了。hanzo不能想太多，这任头狼已经坚持太久了，他感觉得到自己争夺的最好时机已经过去了，但是为了抚养他的兄弟，又无法放开手去跟父亲争什么，离开族群又担心自己怪异的兄弟连一个冬天都熬不过，他觉得自己婆婆妈妈的，像条母狼那样，hanzo在内心里对自己哧了一声。

——————————————————————————

白狼细瘦的后腿因为被拽着尾巴尖而踮起来，根本不是生殖器官的部分被过分的两脚兽的指头随意戳进戳出，充血膨胀的肛门反倒有几分像是发情中的母兽，还有一丝本不该存在的液体湿漉漉的在稍软的毛发间滑落。

hanzo不能理解前肢捅进自己的屁眼有什么特殊含义，它懂有些得不到母狼青睐的家伙会互相抚慰，他自己是不需要这些，可他的兄弟跟那些老家伙的行为不同，白狼对此完全没有一个概念，还被体内的前肢捅的发出点即使对幼狼来说也很丢人的虚弱哼声。即使他不停的回头示意，他的兄弟仍旧变本加厉的用舌头舔掉在软毛上滚来滚去的水珠。而被这么对待之后，hanzo的阴茎多半会从鞘里钻出来，说道他的鞘，四脚兄弟的奇怪之处又显露出来了，兄弟的阴茎同他的体型一样，比一般的同族要大，而且他没有鞘，仿佛初生的幼崽一样毫无保护，连浑圆的头部都直戳戳的露在外面。而现在那个直戳戳的头部像是找到了自己的鞘那般开始推进hanzo的肛门里，这对于白狼来说相当不适，但是hanzo不希望自己的兄弟失望，他会像刚断奶的小狼用可怜巴巴并且圆溜溜的瞳孔盯着他，基本这种时候白狼就无法继续自己的坚持，在这堆糟糕里唯一的好消息是至少genji没有那个该死的阴茎结。而hanzo的结已经独自在那里膨胀，往常两脚兄弟还会用他灵活到诡异的前肢抚慰一下这个部分，现在反而掐住了hanzo的腰部让他动弹不得。


	2. 隐而不见

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 刚看到恶鬼藏图透但是还不知道是恶鬼的时候脑的一个梗，大概更偏向于僵尸之类的吧，但是恶鬼好像也是有躯体的，怎么办好纠结，不过青面獠牙的半藏真的很萌很萌啊！更像是死体奸之类的奇怪东西

原本紧实有弹性的肌肉变得僵硬，在最初没有进行妥当处理的肉体开始初期变质，转变成暗淡深色的皮肤鼓胀且紧绷，仿佛有什么东西在内里呼之欲出，曾经常年湿润的晶状体已经成为黏糊糊的灰白色，就算这个物体有再次醒过来的机会，也明显不能再通过眼睛去看了。原本能紧紧缠住源氏的腔内入口也不复曾经的弹性，手指插进去还会析出令人不快的液体，分剪的指头就能够轻易破坏掉失去恢复力的肌肉环。源氏在分神之下已经把那里扯出一道口子，伤口却并无血液的流出，只剩下深色粘稠分辨不清的东西，还持续散发着东西腐坏的臭味，源氏放弃的用两手的大拇指探进去扯开，以前想仔细观察的部分现在成为一个深色松懈的洞穴让人一览无余，却没有了曾经想象中的兴奋感，即使很明显他的小老弟不这么认为。

虽然不像生前那样紧紧痴缠的肠道，却还带着阻力，在快速的抽插中已经坏死的肉体像是被搅烂混合在一起，源氏隔着橡胶套也能感受到那里面的半胶状的液体。随着大幅度的动作，内里的液体顺着阴茎滴落到榻榻米上，留下不详的痕迹，因为多次的摩擦脆弱的肛门上沾满黏腻的体液看起来更像是融化了一般，被死死掐住的大腿根因为没有血液在皮下流动，只留下了指头的浅坑，要很久才会平复。大约是已经到了日落的时候，被浸过盐水粗麻绳捆绑住的身躯开始有了反应，从同样被勒紧的嘴巴里泄露出含混不清的咕噜声，异变突长的犬齿在深色的皮肤下称的更加莹白，徒劳的想要磨断把他和背后立柱纠缠在一起的烦人东西，恶鬼还没反应过来自己的下部已经失守，原本就消瘦的面颊因为伤口溃烂露出内部的骨骼，暗红色的肌肉组织和破损的皮肤细细碎碎的挂在上面。

当恶鬼明白过来自己再一次的被活着的那个捅着下面的孔洞挥霍着自己的阳气，也只能冲对方嗬嗬的发出气音。他的声带早早的就破损掉，即使源氏想做什么补救也无法阻止坏掉的东西恢复原样，就像他的恶鬼没法变回他的哥哥一样，至少在这个房间、在这个柱子上一切都还是他的。


	3. 干里之行始于足下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 足交，青年源x青年藏，哭唧唧的源氏最喜欢被哥哥脚踩到爽【x】

hanzo早就知道这个小兔崽子没安好心，本来又是例行的思想教育，按往常来说应该是他提着genji跑去对练两把，现在却变成他的脚半踩在他弟弟的裤裆上，高于体表温度充血的阳具高高竖起撑起前裆原本富裕的布料，hanzo能感觉到脚心下的潮湿触感。半大小子早就过了变声期，声音不复幼时的软糯可爱，更偏向于粗噶难听，却硬要慢声细语捏着鼻装嗔哀求，还说着平时不会用的敬语，可是说出来的话让hanzo难堪极了“求您了，我想肏您，不光是您的脚心，求您了，让我插一下吧，只进去一点就够了，我会做个乖孩子的，求您了。”

被这么恳求着仿佛耳朵和脚心都被这张油腔滑调的嘴舔过一般，hanzo紧张的腋下早就满是汗水，衣服上留下两块尴尬的湿痕。小混球嘴上没闲着，下半身也坚持不懈的肏着hanzo的脚心，年长一些的男人感觉自己的脚底被燎的发烫，湿布料的摩擦害他脚底发痒站立不稳，两只脚的脚趾全都因为耐受不住蜷缩起来，因为长时间的抬着脚他的另一条腿的腿肚都紧张到打颤，然而hanzo不能确定是自己在抖还是他弟弟的阴茎在抽搐，之后就被迫着淋了满脚的精液。半密封的室内已经全是被发酵过的淫乱的味道，hanzo已经被脱下了下半身的全部衣物，两只脚也被控制着夹住他弟弟同样没有遮挡的阴茎。genji不同以往的无所谓的表情专注的观察着兄长的下体，两股间因为室内昏暗的光线观察不清。hanzo觉得genji的手太大了，又或者是他的脚踝太细，细到被人一手可以握住，凸起的关节被揉捏着覆盖在上面的薄皮，因为紧张而绷起的脚筋也被不停的揉搓着。


End file.
